Je ne sais quoi
by J.M. Fuller Fan
Summary: For those that don't know what "Je ne sais quoi" means, it is a popular french saying that translates to "I don't know what." WARNING CHAPTER THREE AND FOUR AREN'T COMPLETE SO DON'T READ UNLESS YOU CAN'T HELP YOURSELF. They will be completed and a proper summary will be given when they are.
1. A new Relationship with Farkle

**Disclaimer**: I own very little however this chapter and all the following ones within belongs to me. The show does not nor do I claim to have an in depth knowledge of the lifestyle on the actors that plays the characters.

**Please read**: For those that don't know what "Je ne sais quoi" means, it is a popular french saying that translates to "I don't know what." You probably have heard it in movies and tv shows where one person is trying to express a quality or reason as to why they find this art piece or person as attractive, distinctive, or special in **some **way but just can't find the right words to describe it.

It is, in my opinion, the perfect title to use. I'm sure you will see why. Now onto the story.

* * *

When Lucas and Riley became an official couple he started hearing some amusing rumors. Rumors about how she was dating their friend Farkle and how Farkle was opening dating both her and Maya, these lead Lucas's mind to the gutters as he pictured the three in bed together, Riley's hand on Maya's body, her tongue in between Maya's legs. Farkle's cock between both girl's faces as they share his length. Him taking a girl as he ate out the other.

It got to the point that he dreams of the three together and even though Riley was his girlfriend now he was jealous of what she has and to make matters worse he didn't even know if the rumors were true and if they were if her previous relationship was sexually active.

Riley wouldn't confirm or deny it but to him, it looks like she gets a dreamy expression on her face before dragging him to a deserted part of the school and shag him, he leaves with a sore cock and a low sperm count and jealously eating away at his mind.

Farkle was to him a good looking boy, better looking in his mind if he got a new hair cut with any other style. He wanted to nibble on the dictator's ear as he listens to Maya or Riley slurp on Farkle's cock the other girl meanwhile be giving him head. He would watch as Lucas buries his face in the bosom of the girl that just sucked his cock hard and wet and desperate still for relief before turning his own attention to Lucas delicious looking neck and kiss it, run his tongue up and down and suck on it.

He wanted to bury his cock in all three of them while at the same time craving the feeling of having Farkle's unknown inches forcing themselves inside his own ass. Farkle was the only boy that made him feel gay while he was heterosexual enough to want to date and bed both girls if they were indeed comfortable enough to share a boyfriend.

He tried to explain to Riley as to why he wanted to know but choke and felt embarrassed to admit as to wanting to fuck and be fucked by Farkle. Maya was out since she would assume, rightly so, he wanted to press her against the wall and stuff her mouth with his horny tongue as his cock made itself at home inside her cunt.

Farkle might be small, timid at times, and weak looking, but he held confidence and something that Lucas couldn't put his finger on that just drew Lucas to him. He seriously thought if Farkle was to turn to murder that he would help him plot it or cover it up, just to be rewarded with a smile and to be in his presence.

He seriously believes the girls felt the same and that might be why they both dated him and perhaps fool around with each other just to please him. He doubted that if he was in Farkle's shoes that he would get away with suggestions just a thing but Farkle, that boy was special.

He invited Farkle over to his house, he wanted to discuss the rumors at Farkle's place but as always Farkle shot it down. His room in Lucas's opinion was a mess and he frantically cleaned it with a vigor that would surprise his parents and would question why he would go to such lengths for a boy no less. Riley also had him nervous but she was too polite to criticize it even when he wasn't around, and really it wasn't that bad but this was Farkle.

Farkle needed to drop by his own place before coming over which gave Lucas the means to frantically stress over the smallest of issues he feared Farkle will judge harshly before he heard the doorbell.

There he stood innocent looking with a smile that warms Lucas's heart and causes a small stirring within his pants. How he wished to force Farkle on his knees, unzipped his fly and slip his cock through Farkle's parted lips.

He guided his guest to the living room and offered him a drink and food with Farkle asking for both and reassurance he shall be quickly back with both. Confused as to what was going on Farkle sat comfortably and waited.

Lucas returned with enough food for five with fruits, chips, and dip, Jelly beans and crackers then there was water and soda.

"Is there anything else I might get you?"

Farkle was scared as Lucas was clearly going all out.

"No, I'm fine." He took a cracker and nibbled on it. "Not that I'm complaining but what are we doing?"

Lucas's hands were all sweaty and he felt as if he was reliving his first date all over again, and that was literally hell the first time around.

"Just hanging as best buds do,"

"I see," he watched Lucas and Lucas squirm which made Farkle more uncomfortable than he already was.

Farkle gazed made Lucas feel like he was nude and exposed. That his friend could see everything from his lies to his hopes and dreams and by a word or gesture can be taken away by the smallest of infractions. Lucas loved and hated it in equal measure. Lucas failed to see that Farkle was unnerved by Lucas's reaction.

"I heard these rumors in school," started Lucas wanting to gently guide the conversation towards this but seeing that Farkle wasn't having any beating around the bush.

Farkle wanted to run out as fast as his short legs were capable fearing Lucas wanted to pound him into a bloody pulp as he knew what rumors he must be referring too.

"I tried speaking to Riley but she…" Lucas blushed and looked away.

Farkle was slowly edging towards the door and saw Lucas's crimson face. "She…?" he prompted not picking up as to why Lucas trailed off as Farkle's attention turned towards the door wondering if Lucas locked it after letting him in.

"She always gets turned on when I bring up you having sex with her or Maya."

Farkle knew his fear was right and Lucas must be out for his blood, he shoots up to his feet and ran like there was no tomorrow, he even knocked things down knowing he needed to slow Lucas down otherwise he catch him in seconds.

Lucas was bewildered as Farkle ran out of the room and gave chase, he almost caught him but failed as he didn't have a firm hold. He saw Farkle at the door and with Farkle just moments away from leaving found himself pushing for just a bit more speed. He found it as well as a hatstand that Farkle pushed over, the hatstand tripped him over and Lucas looking for something to catch to break his fall pulled down Farkle's pants.

Farkle might have been in a hurry to avoid being beaten up but he didn't want to go with his pants down at his ankles so he let go of the door handle and went down in a futile attempt to pull them back up, futile as Lucas still held on while gazing at his underwear.

Farkle wore low rise briefs, they were boring to look at with no artistic flair of design or color but what grabbed Lucas's attention was the bulged. He doubted Farkle was hard but it certainly looked as if he was he gazed slacked jawed not even aware that Farkle was bubbling that he and Riley were never together like that since he entered the scene.

Farkle hated his underwear and much rather wore trunks or boxers and he hated being weak, Lucas didn't seem to be putting much effort in pinning his pants to the ground and he couldn't break his hold. Lucas was also gazing at him the same way Maya used to he liked that look as it made him feel good. The look suggested shock and disbelief it would, if Maya's reaction was the same as Lucas, turn to wonder, fear and hunger if Farkle got hard and Lucas wanted him like Maya and Riley.

"Fuck me," Lucas said softly still trying to determine how big Farkle was while soft in those black briefs.

Farkle was still in a state of panic and didn't hear him.

"Will you just let go of my pants? Riley and I are over, finished, finite. There is no reason to strip me or beat me."

Farkle's bulged was calling to him to free it from its confinement and to be touched. His balls quite possibly have his beat as they appeared to be twice his size and his shaft while soft looked the same size as his usual semi hardon. The only thing that he might beat Farkle on was the width but as the boy wasn't yet hard Lucas wasn't willing to place any money on it.

"Are you a grower or a shower?" Lucas asked him easily getting the smaller boy on the ground and sitting on top of him as he grew fed up with the tugging Farkle made to get his pants up.

"Get off me!" growled Farkle starting to struggle. The growl thrilled the texan and the struggle he made was impressive and challenging and he had to use his whole body to keep his guest firmly pinned to the ground.

"Are you hard?!" Farkle cried the shock evident in his voice.

Lucas was staring down at Farkle his heart beating a mile a minute, he could feel the heat of Farkle's cock and it stirring to life even though Farkle's underwear, his pants and his boxers Lucas wished his trouser's were around his ankles so it be briefs against boxers, semi against his hard cock his mouth attached to Farkle's as both rock their bodies against the other. He couldn't do anything about his state of dress but the other two could happen if he finds his nerves.

Farkle, however, proved why his balls were so massive as he certainly has grown a pair in his short life. It was he and not Lucas that started the kiss but it was Lucas that started the tongue war, it was Farkle that rolled Lucas over and was now on top of him. It was Lucas that ran his hands beneath Farkle's shirt and tweaked his nipples.

Farkle wanted to remove Lucas's belt and use it to bind Lucas hands together but that was behind his back and he couldn't see what he was doing while he fought the taller boy in a war of tonsil hockey, it was a war he was adamant to win at all cost and a part of him wondered if he senses took a leave of absence or if he hit his head just a little too hard when Lucas forced him down onto the ground because he found himself turned on when they struggled and hearing and feeling Lucas panting with his breath against his face resulted with him wanting to put the upstart in his place.

It was hard to see how he could win with the stronger boy working his nipples with the pinching, his hands rubbing up and down his chest, he needed to balance the scales or tip it in his favor so he got off Lucas just so he was no longer sitting on the shirt, he thanked god that Lucas hadn't lowered his hands far enough to start on his groin.

He sat back down grateful that Lucas hasn't attempted to escape or roll them over again, he ensured that when he lowered his ass back down on the boy that it was behind Lucas groin meaning he now sat on Lucas's thighs. Lucas was cheating in his opinion and he refused to think otherwise and Farkle wanted to see just how much he could get away with before he crossed the line.

Lucas was amazed that the younger and shorter boy that hated physical education got one over him, a Texan who worked on the family ranch and never lost a fight. The reason why he was expelled and had to repeat the seventh grade in New Your City. Maybe subconsciously he wanted to be Farkle's bitch as Farkle was the only boy he wanted.

He unfastened Lucas's button and unzipped his fly before parting the material to reveal the boxers Lucas war. It was cowboys riding bulls and Farkle snorted and laughed while Lucas watched intently hoping that this meant the two could be more than good friends or best friends but actually lovers. If Farkle was his lover in every sense of the word than Riley and Farkle could resume and he could be with Maya If Maya wanted that and Farkle was willing to share him with her. It made sense to him in his head but he had to run the idea by Farkle as he admits that Farkle was way smarter than he.

He grinned as he saw Farkles reaction to his boxers and bit his lip as Farkle started to grope him, even though he still wore his boxers as it was a guy touching him down there. He never felt so terrified as Farkle fingers roam back and forth across his covered cock and played with his testicles. He feared that Farkle would laugh or reject him and that would be the end before they ever started but it was Farkle fondling him, it was his hand that poorly gripped his cock and stroke it, his hands massaging his balls and it felt great as well as nightmarish in case the former happens.

"You want me to suck it?" Farkle asked his finger poking through the slit in the boxers and actually making skin contact against his cock.

"Yes,"

"Tsk, tsk, just yes? No yes please, or I promise to pay you back or to do anything to feel your mouth on my 5 inches. For shame Friar for shame."

Lucas wanted to chuckle from relief as well as from Frackle's playfulness, he still didn't know if this was a one off but he liked where this was going.

"Please, Farkle suck my cock or at least grant me the permission to suck on yours,"

Farkle was taken a bit off guard at this, he expected that Lucas would want to be the dominate one but he actually asked to be granted the permission and that shocked and touched him far more than the best blowjob ever could. If Lucas was alt all any good in giving blowjobs let alone the best Farkle ever got.

"Granted, I like getting blown while naked so you need to undress me first. I suppose you can undress also if you want." He tried to say it offhand as if he didn't care either way but his tone suggested a curiosity that Farkle knew was based on never seeing a teenage boy hard and nude before and soon once Lucas was done he gets a close up look at his hard cock.

Lucas didn't strip but carefully removed the clothing off Farkle's body. Maya would rip the clothes off if she suspected she could get away with it but he needed them to get home and he made that clear when he spanked her the first 6 times, he probably should have punished her another way after the second but he too enjoyed dishing out that punishment.

Shockingly Lucas folder the clothes and laid them down before moving onto the next item of clothing that stood in his way, Lucas briefly caress him and showered him with a few kisses as he circled him eyeing every inch of his exposed skin and Farkle wondered again as to how and why he was allowing this.

Lucas stopped in front of Farkle where he started and dropped to his knees in front of the boy's briefs and touched him like he wanted to do when he first saw the black underwear.

He heard Farkle moaned and loved the sound of it. His hands went to where the underwear ends and his fingers slipped under the material and touched the precious treasure that was denied for the moment to be seen.

His testicles weren't hanging like Lucas knew his to be but fully snuggled beneath the shaft and they seemed to be fully free from hair but were as massive as he thought. The younger boy's width was impressive as his fingers ran up his length but Lucas believed his own was wider. He would need to align them side by side to be sure. Farkle length was Lucas suspect 6 inches, one inch larger than his own but the two might still be growing Lucas was unsure when a men's pride and joy might stop growing.

By the power of touch, Lucas determined that he would never fit both testicles inside his mouth at once. Farkle might be more turned on then he as his testicles were raised while his own was partial and again due to his size that his friend must shoot or dribble a lot of cum. His width was manageable for his mouth but still, he needed to be stretch out if he was to take that bad boy up his ass and he wanted to take that bad boy in both ends. Finally the length it would be a challenge to take it in his mouth as for his ass he hadn't a clue. Nothing has ever gone up just out so he was lost if the length was an issue at all.

It was time to pull down the briefs and take a look at the only other cock he cared about other than his own. He felt like a virgin all nervous and excited, his mouth dry, his palms sweaty his body tingling in anticipation. He held the waistband of his friend's underwear and looked up.

"I feel so nervous," Lucas admitted while unsure why he wanted too.

"Same, we can stop, pretend none of this happened." he winced as he saw the mess he made in his attempt to escape. Thank god he had enough sense not to tip over breakable objects.

There was no way in hell Lucas wanted that, he eased the underwear down admiring the goods and the legs as he watched the briefs descend. As Farkle kicked the briefs aside Lucas's gaze went up the leg again his hands were on either leg starting at his ankles and up it went keeping pace with Lucas's line of sight. A small curve appeared as Farkle gave a small shiver, it was warm so the older boy knew it wasn't from the cold.

Farkle's crotch in person was far better than in his dream. He was trimmed and it was how he pictured it when his hand was feeling his friend up but now he actually saw it and his dry mouth now didn't feel as dry as his mouth watered. He swallowed and look up at Farkle as he unconsciously took hold of Farkle's testicles. Its size still amazes him.

"Well fuck," gasp Farkle, "that look-" he bit his bottom lip as Lucas took two inches into his mouth while his tongue started scrubbing those two inches.

Lucas had no idea what Farkle was going to say, "that looks sexy," "that looks just like a girl, are you a girl Frair?" The smell of Farkle's cock, the very sight of it was too much and he dived on it. He wanted it all in his mouth, to lube it up with his spit, this hunger wasn't enough to be sated with Farkle creaming in his mouth as he still wanted that load elsewhere but he wanted to choke on it and then he was.

Farkle watched amazed and turned on as more and more of his cock went inside Lucas's mouth and then the jock was coughing and gagging and he still didn't withdraw an inch. It felt amazing but Lucas was his friend so he pulled his hips back to allow Lucas to breathe, but Lucas had other ideas as he grabbed and held Farkle's waist in place.

Lucas got his breathing under control and took more at that magnificent length inside his mouth.


	2. The Girl's have their own fun

While the boys were having their fun, Riley was having fun herself. Maya dropped in through her window while she was doing her homework. She was wearing a stunning outfit that Riley usually liked to strip off all the while smothering the girl in kisses as more and more skin was revealed. She might have stopped having sex with Farkle which was a bummer but she hadn't stopped seeing Maya.

Maya still took lots of nude pictures of Farkle for her and told Riley all kinds of kinky stuff the two got up to which more often then not leads to having sex but this time started more innocently a foot rub by Riley.

Maya was on her bed with her hands down her pants, eyes closed as she pleasured herself being a real distraction for Riley who preferred to look at her then the exercise sitting on her desk. Ok, so perhaps innocently was the wrong word to use. Riley giving up joined her on the bed and started removing Maya's shoes.

Maya feeling her sit down on the bed moments before Riley took a hold of her shoe opened her eyes and arched her back by lifting her backside of Riley's bed as Riley unlaced and removed the first shoe Maya undid the buttons on her pants. As Riley worked on the second shoe Maya pulled down her pants and her lacy underwear before laying fully once more on the bed. The socks were removed her legs lifted and pants removed totally after that Riley started massaging the soles of her favorite girl.

She watched amused as Maya fingered herself the other hand exposing her own body as she pulls up her top as far as it will go which was resulted in a partial view of the tip of her covered bra. Riley's mouth watered at the sight.

To tease her girlfriend Riley lifted Maya's foot higher and sucked on her toes kneading the foot with both hands.

Maya arched a brow and stopped to remove her bra and expose her growing breast to her best friend and lover, both hands made a show as she caresses herself while she lowered them to the v of her legs where she played with the lips of her pussy and offered Riley her wet fingers.

Riley could not take it anymore she needed the taste of Maya's pussy in her mouth so she crawled and took the offered fingers and licked them clean after which she went to the source and her skilled tongue started teasing her opening. Maya now played with her breasts as she watched Riley go down on her. Maya moaned in delight as her fingers teased her nipples. Maya did not know who was better at eating her pussy. Her girlfriend Riley or her boyfriend Farkle. She wished she had another guy and girl to find out without losing her boyfriend and girlfriend like Riley lost Farkle. As Maya was thinking this sat up long enough to remove her shirt so she can be fully naked.

Riley felt Maya grab her by the hair and gently pull her away from her treat. The two kisses a sloppy and needy kiss that always got Farkle excited and when it was over Riley kiss downed her neck and played with Maya's breast while nursing on the other, she switched once Maya started to get a little too loud. Kissing down her chest she teased her girlfriend's navel and ended up back at the place she started, her pussy. Maya placed her hands on the back of her own head and let Riley do what she does best. It did not take long before Maya felt on edge and she removed her hands and placed it on her girlfriend's head and forced her tongue deeper into her vagina. She came hard and fast and Riley ate her juices and loved every ounce of it. She would drink this stuff every day if she could.

Riley was slow when she sucked on Maya's breast as two curious ears went to investigate the noise that Riley tried to prevent from getting too loud. He watched as Riley sucked on the remaining breast as she licked and sucked down her friend's body, how her tongue danced and flicked back and forth against the blond's belly button and how she mashed her face against the girl part. It was not the first time he witnesses such things but he enjoyed it when Farkle was present as he revealed ways that boy parts could be used and he played unusual games like being a table, chair or stool. Once Farkle was a table while the girls ate and talk. He didn't, however, always played as the furniture it was usually one of the girls.

Now it was Riley who found herself getting stripped unaware that she and Maya had an audience peeking around her door. Maya spooned and cuddled her from behind her horny hands playing with Riley's smaller breast and fingering the happy girl.

As she worked her girl to orgasmic bliss she nibbled on Riley's earlobe and whispered all the naughty things they could do together if they lived alone. Riley could feel the heat of Maya's breast against her back and the dampness of her pussy against her backside, if she was going asllep she wouldn't mind this but sleep was not on the table so she insisted to see her face or at least a body part belonging to her.

Maya went to the drawer the curious eyes knew to be usually locked when he tried it and removed a strap on. The girls sometimes used it on Farkle but those times were few and far apart. Once fastened Riley got to work getting it all coated with her spit. The Peeping Tom heard that Riley was wet enough to take it now but Maya wanted to see her "choke on it."

He wasn't impressed with how much she fitted down her throat having seen how big Farkle was and both girls could press their nose against his pubes. He hoped to be as big when he got to that age.

Both Farkle and Lucas were larger than the dildo so even though she hadn't sucked Farkle in awhile it was easy for Riley to suck the three inches and it be fun to watch Maya's breast bounce as she thrust in and out of her twat.

In very little time Maya took back the dildo and thread it through the harness before putting it on. Riley was spread out on the bed as Maya got on top of her, the two girls kiss, Maya could not help but finger her special girl as they both lost themselves in their heated kiss.

* * *

Cory was expecting guest tonight when the kids would be fast asleep so after he finished marking homework he made his way to his room to ensure it was clean enough not to embarrass him or his wife. He found his son peeping in his daughter's room with both hands down his pants.

He knew she was sexually active with both Maya and Farkle, he had no idea if she was with Lucas or not and was a little surprised that she might still be seeing Maya unless it was Lucas in there now. Auggie jumped as his father's hand landed on his shoulder and almost screamed but stopped in time. Guiltily he removed his hands.

"You know its wrong to spy on your sister, my room now," said Cory, quietly but sternly.

Auggie would have made excuses or argue but just like his dad wanted Riley ignorant as to what transpired outside her door so head low expecting a punishment went to his dad's room for punishment.

Cory thought that Auggie was too young for sex but he did just caught him wanking. Peeking into Riley's room he saw his daughter with Maya kissing up a storm and seconds or a minute or two away from getting fucked by a strap on.

I ask him who he wants to be with, Shawn, Josh, his mom or me. Cory thought as he watched his son's ass as it went down the hall.

He gently shut the door and typed a message to Topanga.

* * *

Riley's hands were flexing as Maya made sweet love to her. She already cummed twice and was thankful that she didn't need a break just after having an orgasm. She moaned as Maya's hand ended up on her own breasts and she leaned down and sucked on Riley's neck. She cum for the fourth time and somehow managed to asked to switch.

Riley was rimming Maya as Maya wanted to be taken doggie style, she thought it was dirtier that way. Riley insisted that the next position was cowgirl style. She sucked tongue and fingered that tight small hole and when she deemed it acceptable spat on the silicon toy and rubbed it so it had a new supply of substitute lube.

It felt surreal to be in a dominant role even though she was only a few weeks into dating Lucas however she easily returned to the regular pattern of thrusting in and out of a willing hole. The noises Maya made had nothing on Farkle's moans but was still just as endearing and Riley could if she wanted continued but insisted it was time for Maya to ride her toy.

This was the best! Thought Riley as she watched Maya's breast as she bounces up and down, groaning and moaning in heat. Her hair a mess which she could fuss about afterward and run her hands through the golden locks. She almost wished to see her girl sucking Farkle as she moved. The strap on harness rubs her opening giving her a little excitement but it had nothing on what she was seeing. Maya was teasing her breast and shuddering, she felt Maya's juices and knew that there be plenty of cum to lap up from Maya's legs and vagina.

She was so pleased to have Maya in her life, and that Farkle still wanted to be involved in hers and getting to know and have fun with Lucas. Life wouldn't be worth living if those three wanted nothing to do with her. If only all four could enjoy one another but Lucas wouldn't want that, he was a one girl type of guy.

She stopped thinking after that as Maya moved and had her pussy hovering over her face, it was lowered and Riley ate her out.

* * *

This story is a story about Lucas and Farkle as well as the girls. There will be no Cory and Auggie or Auggie with Topanga/Josh/Shawn individually or together in this chapter or later chapters. That means if I get a lot and I do mean ALOT of reviews or PM's asking for a story with Auggie time with his dad, mom, uncle and Cory's best friend. As for Auggie, he will make one more appearance in the story (chapter.)


	3. Bedding Maya

The next morning Lucas's ass was still sore and he still wore the grin he fell asleep in. Farkle and he spoke after three rounds of amazing boy sex, and it still felt odd that he had an actual crush on a boy when no other boy does a thing for him but he happily took two loads of cum up his ass last night and Farkle while also straight took his one load. Farkle insisted that any load that goes up his ass or down his throat has to be half the number of anal sex or blow jobs he gave his boyfriend, the texan had no problems with that.

Admittedly he was afraid of swallowing the little guy's load as his boyfriend's giant balls produce large quantities of cum, far more than he believes he could safely swallow without making a fool of himself or choking on the thick tasty creamy goodness.

He was looking forward to today even though he and Farkle weren't going to go public. As today was the day that Farkle will tell Maya about them and inform his girlfriend that she could if she wanted to be with him also. Lucas wanted to run the idea through Riley first but Farkle revealed that Riley was still seeing Maya and would be thrilled to learn her girlfriend and boyfriend were together sexually.

That led to Farkle showing some nude pictures of the girls together followed by more kissing and Farkle going down on him. Lucas swore to see that he was playing with himself instead of getting ready for school and hopped out of bed.

* * *

The boys were making the way up the fire escape with Lucas in front and Farkle watching his ass as he wondered not for the first time what Lucas could see in him. He just breed the texan boy for the third time and he felt nothing for him but deep friendship. He wouldn't hesitate to call Lucas his best friend and it felt great to finally have a male as a best friend. But unlike Lucas, he was certain he wasn't crushing on him nor was he bi but the sex was amazing and Lucas made him feel special in a similar way that Riley once did.

His hand reached out and touched Lucas's butt cheek as he thought about the load and if it was sweeping out of Lucas's tight ass. Lucas stopped and turned and smiled, while Farkle thought Riley will say his eyes were majestic or cute and made her feel like swooning, his smile that he gave was alluring and irresistible, Farkle truly couldn't see it but the heat in his eyes he saw as clear as day, the memory of the lips wrapped around his cock he vividly recalled and just like that he wanted to jump the boy and go at it again. Something the girls just might complain as they weren't always in the mood, which is why it was they and not he that decided he needed two girls.

* * *

Lucas like Farkle's hunger and wondered if they will end up doing it on the fire escape. He wouldn't say no but figured that they will definitely get in trouble with the authorities during or after their lovemaking but Farkle settled for a kiss with a lot of tongue 30 or so seconds that left the both of them wanting more before continuing towards Maya window. Now it was Lucas watching Farkle's ass wondering if Farkle will bottom since he bottomed three times and Farkle just the once, but honestly he didn't give a damn as he Lucas Frair had the boy of his dream in his bed!

* * *

Maya wasn't in her room when the boys got there and Farkle ended up on Lucas lap with his hands under the older boy's top, their tongue's as always fighting in the other mouth as Lucas hasty untucked the smaller boy shirt so he could run his hands up his lover's chest.

"What an amazing sight for a girl to walk in on in her own room," Maya remarked amused.

She was wet and she hadn't even cum yet. She has seen gay porn with boys kissing each other as well as girls kissing one another but she has never seen it in real life. The closest she has ever come to real life were hers and Riley's reflection in the mirror. Watching the boys even though they were still dress was hot and made her juices run, to watch the two hunky guys go at it naked…

"So farmboy are you dumping Riley for Farkle?"

She planned to make him pay if he was, but her clothes were hitting the floor as she waited for his answer.

"No," answered Farkle. "He's going to be dating both Riley and me. As for you, you and he can have a casual relationship if you want. I'll be having one with Riley if she ok with it."

"She'll love taking your cock again? Have you taken it yet Ranger Rick?" Her bra left her hand and Lucas stared at her breasts.

By the intensity of his stare, Maya knew that Lucas liked what he saw, and Farkle who she never suspected was into guys did not seem put out that his boyfriend has forgotten his existence.

"Eyes up here cowboy and answer my question."

"What question?" Lucas asked confused as he kept on glancing back and forth between her bare chest and her eyes.

"Have you made yourself buddy-buddy with Farkle's pet snake?"

At first, Lucas was confused then his eyes widen when he realize what she meant. "How do you know that it wasn't Farkle's befriending mine?"

Maya knew that Farkle does bottom when the girls wore Riley's strap on, but she also knew it was under protest. Farkle was far too horny not to fuck his partner and he wouldn't call Lucas a boyfriend lightly and not mean it, nor was he the type to string Lucas on just to have Riley again. She might, but he wouldn't. It was one of the things that Maya loved about him.

Maya leaned down and Lucas honestly thought she was going to kiss him. "I know Farkle and you be lucky enough to seed his hole once a month," she whispered in his ear but loud enough for Farkle to hear. It sent a shiver through both boys as each imagined Farkle bottom. Lucas with Farkle on top of him and Farkle with his legs around Lucas being held as he gets screwed standing up.

She bit his lip and tugged on it just enough for it to hurt. "Now boys you started without me and yet I'm the only one who is half dressed. Hurry up."


	4. Threesome with Riley

Lucas was in Riley's bed on all four but it was Maya's pussy before him as Riley was behind him rimming his ass. Maya and he were in the the sixty nine position with her mouth wrapped around his cock. Her pussy was wet with her excitement and his saliva.

Riley knew about Lucas's threesome with Farkle and Maya before Lucas got to her window as Maya texted her after the act. She was turned on and undressing him before he got a word out. Now it was the following day and Riley demanded they all show up for some fun, Farkle was also invited but his father wanted him immediately after school and Riley wasn't going to cut class especially since her own father was her teacher.

Lucas's fingers were teasing her clitoris and he mentally questioned as to why Riley was forcing her tongue to go as deep inside his as it will go. She has never shown any interest in his ass before and he wondered if perhaps she was looking for some of Farkle's cum. If so she was going to be disappointed.

Much like him Riley retired her tongue and started fingering his hole and to prevent to much noise he moaned into Maya's pussy causing her to shiver. He felt Maya's hand replace her warm mouth and heard smooching behind him and figured the two were kissing. He felt sadden not seeing the girls kiss as he liked watching them.

Riley has never paid any attention to Lucas's ass until she got Maya's message and read how he was happy to receive Farkle's 5 inches. From that moment on, she wanted to use her favorite toy on her special guy. When Lucas saw her right after his threesome she wanted to pull down his pants, lick any cum dripping from his ass and thrust her dildo up inside of him. He couldn't stay long enough to enter her bedroom properly as it was near his curfew. She also wanted to see the two boys in action but that sadly was not the day for that.

She found no evidence of what Maya telling her to be the truth but knew it to be as Lucas did tell her and he didn't deny any teasing Maya made about him and Farkle. She watched Maya sucking on Lucas's 4 inches and was pleased that now the four of them could be together.

It was hard leaving Farkle's side as he had, she couldn't fathom the word to describe it, that just drew her towards him. He made her feel irreplaceable and even when she left him for Lucas he could but didn't replace her. She knew with a certainty that Farkle could have his pick of the ladies at school and they will stay due to that special something and his cock but he didn't look at another girl other than Maya.

She never in her wildest dream think he would look at Lucas or that Lucas "had it bad for Farkle's bone" as Maya said during school when no one but them was around to hear her. She broke Maya and Lucas up and had them lay side by side and when they started kissing she stroke her guy as she started the folds of Maya's pussy then switch to finger her while she gave him head. Lucas by this point was sucking Maya's breast.

Auggie knew it was late enough in the day for Maya to be in his sister's room so he pressed his ear against the door and knew she was at it again. There was slurping so she must have Farkle in there and was giving him head or Maya was. The curly head youth admired the older boy who wanted to rule. He looked so good in and out of clothes and his cock was so impressive with the amount of cum that comes shooting out that.

He hesitated knowing that it was only yesterday he was punished twice, for spying. A spanking then being told to return to the room after his then Riley's bedtime. That punishment was awkward and fun. Instead of watching he experienced it. He now knew why Riley was a cum slut a term he never heard till last night and forbidden to say unless having sex. He wanted to watch Farkle have his orgasm and daydream that it was he that received that bountiful load.

Except after opening the door ajar, he saw a boy that he never saw before and his sister was punishing him by spanking him with a paddle while he ate out Maya. He was going to close the door as Auggie didn't want to risk another spanking from his father when he heard that the new boy had eaten Farkle's load. His hands went to his pants as he decided to stick around.

"You should have seen him yesterday, Riles. Cum was pouring out of his mouth and dripping down his chest as he repeatedly tried to swallow it all. Farkle and I were licking his chest clean while he was scooping the rest up with his fingers and licking them clean. I wish I thought to snap a picture of it."

Lucas wasn't sure if the spanking was Riley's idea of punishment for failing to swallow everything quickly, failure to speak to Farkle earlier about his attraction to the boy, just a lark, or that she rimmed his ass and she got no cum for her efforts. Apparently she had a strap on that she was dying to use on him, he was sorta dying to see how big her toy was. Her hand sooth his aching buttocks while Lucas decided to defend himself.

"A cock spewing cum in my mouth is still a new sensation Maya and I did have a bit too much of his length in my mouth thanks to you!"

"Excuses, excuses," How about Riley, is he ready to meet your friends?"

Lucas gulped as he heard plurals instead of singular.

"Nuh, just the one today. Unlike you, I haven't any cock yesterday."

Lucas sighed a relief knowing he wasn't going to be just the three bitchboys today. Maybe like Farkle, he should make rules that the girls can't fuck him on the day Farkle does, then again he does not know if he will get fucked by his guy later on that day. Well, he finds out some decent rule. Mouth rested and bored while his fingers lazily tease his blond tormentor Lucas sucked on her succulent breast.

Riley went to a door and tried to open it and softly cure, she rarely swears even while having sex. She bends down and Lucas can't see where she gets the key from the corner of his eye but she's holding it when she stands back up and unlocks the drawer.

Sucking Maya's breast Lucas failed to see the size of the dildo as well if Riley owns a strap on. Maya watched as her girlfriend poured a generous amount of lube on Blacky Riley's seven inch toy, her second largest but her most widest. Maya was genuinely surprised and a little concern for Lucas. She knew even if neither boy told her that Lucas lost his anal virginity to Farkle and that the boys only hooked up two days ago.

"Riles are you sure you want to use that one on him?"

"Lucas can handle him can't you beau?"

"Um, sure but take it easy on me won't you?"


End file.
